Beyond A Dream's Kiss
by fateprincess
Summary: Mikan is the Academy's princess and one day, she can't wake up. Only the kiss from her the one destined for her can break the curse! But shouldn't that supposed to be Natsume? Why isn't he doing anything at all! COMPLETE!
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Beyond A Dream's Kiss**

…**Chapter One…**

* * *

There was this student at Gakuen Alice who at that time was lying in her bed, one cold January day. She was a typical 15 year old girl with long silky brown hair. She used to tie it up in pigtails when she was young but since everyone started to tell her to put it down, she followed them. Her eyes were always dazzling and her smile warmed every person's heart. She was adored by everyone for being so cute and happy. Indeed, there was no other girl prettier then Gakuen Alice's Princess, Mikan Sakura.

It was New Year, her birthday, but she still hasn't wake up. All her friends were worried because she would always wake up early especially on her special day. Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, knocked on her door several times but without an answer. All her classmates were gathered around the door of her room as their teacher, Narumi-sensei, unlocked it. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was still as pretty as usual. Narumi walked towards her and tried to wake her up as if she was his own daughter. Nothing happens… She's still far in Dreamland. Some of the students exited the room to let her sleep in peace while Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Youchii stayed.

"I wonder why Mikan's sleeping this long…" Ruka asked the people in the room.

"It's not really normal for her to be like this." He added.

"Koko, would you be able to read her mind?" Anna asked Koko who was just beside him.

"Well, there's nothing in her mind right now… just pure darkness…"he replied after concentrating his thoughts on Mikan…

"Wait… This is what Mikan is seeing right now in her dreams… there's a guy with a hideous white mask on his face approaching Mikan and-" before her could even say and, Mikan suddenly moved, her face became like that of being scared… she was sweating really hard and moving left and right as if eluding something… she was showing signs of being hurt and signs of like being attacked by something… Everyone was startled at her behavior. Anna, Nonoko and Youchii went to look for Narumi-sensei while Ruka carried Mikan to the infirmary followed by Hotaru and Koko who was still reading Mikan's mind.

The nurses took over and tried to calm Mikan down and when Narumi got to the clinic, Mikan was a peaceful as she was a while ago. Everyone sat on the nearby beds and they left the room silent leaving themselves in their own thoughts until finally somebody spoke up. It was Koko, and with his head faced down he started to narrate.

"There was this guy that I saw in Mikan's thought while she was still uncontrollable. He was wearing an ugly white mask and was heading for Mikan… several creatures also appeared but everything was blurry and it was hard to see what they were. Those creatures were attacking Mikan while she tried eluding them but the man with the mask held her by her neck… He was speaking a language I could not understand and her turned to face me as if he knew I was interfering with them. Then everything was black again…"

"Koko, does this mean that someone wants Mikan dead?" Nonoko asked with a very scared voice… Koko shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"Mikan-chan…" Youchii said looking at Mikan. Who would have thought someone wants to kill her?

"Everyone! Let's not think of things that way okay? Now, let's just hope she'd wake up and now let's head to the main area for the festival for the meantime…" Narumi-sensei said urging them outside… they went to the Hall and saw how beautifully it was decorated… Surprisingly, Narumi-sensei and Hotaru weren't there…

"Maybe they just had something to do… I'm sure they'll be here anytime…" Youshii assured the worried classmates.

"I hope Mikan-chan was her to see this… she'd be most happy with all the decorations and food." Nonoko said with a sigh…

"I wonder what happened to her…" Anna added

"I hope she'll be okay…" Ruka thought.

The day passed but no one still saw Mikan open her eyes. She's still asleep and everyone's worried about her…

The following day was never the same for Mikan's classmates... they used to hang out with her, play silly games and everyone would be having fun…

A/N: Maybe you have noticed that Natsume is missing from the story… why? You'll find out in a jiffy…

"Natsume! Where in the world have you been?" Ruka shouted as he saw his friend emerging from one of the trees.

"The mission took longer than expected… I guess the Anti-alices were on vacation too…" He replied…

"It's a good thing you don't have a lot of wounds…" Ruka said with a smile…

"How was yesterday's New Year?"

"Yesterday…"

"Ruka… Is something the matter?"

"She's in the Infirmary…"

"Mikan…?"

"Yeah… She would wake up yesterday and I'm afraid not today too…"

"…"

"Koko said that a man was trying to kill Mikan when he read her mind but we aren't so sure…"

They were both silent for sometime until a piece of paper fluttered in front of them… They took the paper up and saw the Mikan's picture while she's sleeping… the difference is that she's wearing a beautiful red gown… Here's what the pamphlet said…

The Academy's Princess… Needs the Prince to wake her up! Only the Kiss of the one destined for her will let her open her eyes again…

* * *

End Chappie!

**Extras:**

Mikan: Aww... thanks for making em the princess!!

Author: ... It's okay! Just do your best being one...!

Natsume: How stupid of you to make that polka-dots a princess.. so not her... tch...

Author: hmp! What do you care anyway? I'm the Writer here!

Natsume: Bakero Writer!

Author: Stupid Natsume...Thoughts: I'll make you gay in this FF... MUhahahaha!!

Natsume: what was that?

Author:"whistles..." oh nothing...

Mikan: ehehe... "sweat drops..."let's forget about those two... Reviews People! Please watch out for the next chappie!!still happy for being the princess...


	2. The Curse, the Kiss and the Mystery Guy

…**Chapter 2…**

**The Curse, the Kiss, and the Mysterious Guy**

**

* * *

  
**

The Academy's Princess… Needs the Prince to wake her up! Only the Kiss of the one destined for her will let her open her eyes again…

"Mikan's really under the curse…" Narumi said looking straight at Mikan.

"I never thought that it was possible… It's like a fairytale story come to life." Hotaru replied.

THUD!!!  
"I…itai!" Anna said in a soft voice. Nonoko, Ruka and Youchii fell on top of her when the infirmary's door swung open. Natsume was behind them and staring at them, thinking they're a bunch of idiots.

"I believe you have been eavesdropping." Hotara said sternly.

"ehehe…" Nonoko said with a hint of guilt.

"I guess it's better to tell the whole story after all…" Narumi said urging them to sit.

"Mikan's father, was very much like her. He was one of my senpais while I was studying here. He had an enemy with the cursing alice. It was a very rare and very powerful alice that can bring anyone to death if so he wishes. There was a big feud between the two parties and sadly, the curse was sealed on Mikan, the first born of her parents. It was said that his first born will die as soon as she becomes 15. His father had the nullification alice too, but sadly, the curse is irreversible and the only thing he could do was to give some consequences of how his daughter can be saved. 'My daughter will sleep for 3 days until the one destined for her gives her a kiss. And everything will be back to normal.' Senpai said. But I'm afraid that his enemy sealed another curse on Mikan. 'Not everything will be back to normal unless, that stupid daughter realizes who kissed her. From the time she wakes up, she won't remember a single thing about what happened from her 15th birthday, but in heart is the need to find the person destined for her.' were the last words senpai heard from his traitor until he lay dead. " Narumi narrated.

Everyone was in an utter silence, not knowing how to react on the situation. It was very shocking indeed and very idiotic for someone to put a curse on a girl who didn't even do anything. Natsume didn't show even a hint of concern. But deep inside he was already very angry. He was puzzled; he didn't know what to do to save Mikan. Moreover, he thinks he isn't the guy for Mikan.

"That's why we hosted the event in the pamphlets spread around the campus to see if one of the guys here is the destined guy for Mikan." Hotaru said.

"And what exactly is the event about?" Youchii asked.

"Kissing Mikan of course…" she replied.

"WHAT!?!?!" everyone replied in chorus. Even Natsume was alarmed.

"I can't allow that!" Ruka protested.

"Then, would you want to have her dead instead?" Narumi said.

A deafening silence followed and everyone was pondering on how to solve this problem. But they thought that maybe, just maybe, Hotaru's plan might just work. And with an hour of wandering thoughts, everything conspired into one.

"Okay, I'll agree…" Ruka said quietly facing the floor.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The doors swung open once again, surprising everyone. A tall guy dressed in black, with a black coat approached Mikan and gently kissed her. He walked towards Natsume, whispered something in his ear then left. Natsume was in an utter shock and ran to follow the guy.

"Everyone? What are you doing here?" A soft voice asked from behind Hotaru.

"Mikan!!!"

~END CHAPPIE!~

* * *

**(Author: Nina)**

**Mikan:** tch… damn that father… He made an enemy so that the curse will be sealed on Mikan…

**Nina:** thoughts: that's strange… Mikan wouldn't—

**Natsume:** Kya!!! I don't want to die!!! Why!! Who was that guy!!! Kya!!! *blushes*

**Nina:** O-kay… *sweatdrop* what just happened here?!?!

**Hotaru:** Invention number 128: soul-changer

**Nina:** O.O

**Mikan:** oh, please, the end this stupid chapter…

**Natsume:** aahh!! Don't forget reviews people! Nina won't update until she receives at least 2 reviews!


	3. Past, Present, Future

A/N: okay… I got that 2 reviews fast! Ahaha… I wasn;t expecting it to be that fast! Anyways… I had to rush this chapter!!! n_n here we go! On with the chappie!

**Chapter 3**

**Past, Present, Future

* * *

  
**

"Mikan!!!"

Anna, Nonoko and the others gave her a big hug. All of them were teary-eyed.

"Minna… What happened? Why are you all—"

"Ah! Mikan-chan! You need to—" Youchii's mouth was covered by Hotaru.

"Baka." Hotaru said.

"If Mikan finds out anything about that from one of us, the person will die." Hotaru talked in a soft voice so that Mikan wouldn't hear.

"WHAT!?!?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Then, we can't help Mikan…" Anna said in dismay.

"Hotaru, please take Mikan to her room now." Narumi ordered.

"…" Hotaru accompanied Mikan outside while Narumi looked sternly at the children.

"You see, If we tell anything about the curse and the current situation she's in, one of us will die. But she has only 3 days to figure it out. And I'm afraid, that when 3 days will pass and she won't know, she'll do something that we'll all fret…"

_We'll all be doomed._

_DOOMED…

* * *

  
_

**(A/N: The lines in the following paragraph is alternating. Starting with Natsume, then the mysterious guy and natsume and mysterious guy…)**

"hn… I knew you'd follow me…"

"tch. What's about that thing you said…?"

"It's true isn't it…"

"but… how?"

"I just came here to tell you, the 3 days are starting… go and save her."

"Whatever do you mean!?"

"She's under the curse I believe. Let me show you the future after 3 days of not knowing who's the destined one for her…"

The guy held Natsume's hand and dragged him into a light source that had just appeared in front of them.

Natsume closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a dark world.

**(A/N: Now, Mysterious guy starts first then Natsume.)**

"It's been 5 years since your time. Everything is already about to **die**."

"Die?"

"Yes, her powers are destructive. Even though she's already dead."

"Her?"

"The girl I love… no… we both love…"

"Mikan…"

"correct… She died when Jinno successfully inhabited her body..."

"Jinno? The stupid teacher?"

"You got that right. He is the enemy of Mikan's father."

A/N: Jinno is really old! Haha….XD

There was silence between both of them as some buildings in the distance started to crumble.

**(A/N: Mysterious guy starts first then Natsume… the italicized sentence is the one the mysterious guy whispered to Natsume…)**

"Natsume… I made the wrong decision before. And now I've come from the future to tell you this. Make her realize who you are. But never tell her anything about the curse or the consequences; else, everything will still lead to this disaster."

"huh? But I'm not the guy for her right? I mean she has Ruka…"

"just do what I say, I have initiated the plan for you… make her remember… the promise we made a long time ago…"

"_Because you and I are one…"_

"ha… you and I are one huh?"

…

* * *

**END CHAPPIE!**

**Nina: ** woot!!! I got the 2+ reviews I wanted! Yey! I hope I get about more than 10 now? Haha.. so demanding…n_n

**Hotaru: **BTW miss story writer, what were we doing in Mikan's room…

**Nina: **huh? Oh… Frankly I don't know because—

BAKA GUN…

**Mikan: **uhm… reviews? Haha… goal is 10!!!


	4. Remember the Past

_A/N: Due to insistent public demand of making my chapters longer (each of my 1-3 chapters were only 1 ½ bond papers long), here's the new and extended chapter of Beyond a Dream's Kiss (3 bond papers long! Like the firs 3 chapters combined together… ) I even put some symbols for style (laugh)… And right now, I was thinking why there were lots of the number 3s connected with my story! I mean 3 days, another 3 days, 3 chapters, 3 years, and 3rd story. Maybe it's because it is my 3__rd__ story…? (laugh) And this chapter is full flashbacks because it is about the past… Anyways... Hope you enjoy! Okay…only 5 reviews now 'til update! I'm scared that it won't have the thrill like in chapter 2… well, hope it's still okay…_

_CHAPPIE ROLL!!!

* * *

  
_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 4**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║Remember the Past║…`**

"Let her remember our promise?" Natsume said to himself with a slight smile. Natsume watched his future self disappear in the distance and in moments, he found himself in the present time. At that instant, he remembered the time before, in a test of courage game in the Northern Woods. It was a promise made 3 years ago.

║**Flashback║**

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠__//≈.•.≈`_

║ **Start ║**

"Kya!!! Natsume…" Mikan shrilled with terror. Natsume ignored her frantic cries until she started pulling on his sleeve.

"Natsume… I left my sandal behind! What am I going to do!?!?!"

"Tch… stupid girl. Just leave it there, were almost out of this dumb woods."

"But!!! It's very precious to me!!! It was given to me by my grandfather!!!"

"…" Natsume showed no care at all at the little girl whose eyes were about to give up with the sudden burst of tears.

"FINE! I'll just go there by myself… besides you don't care about me at all even though you're my partner!" Mikan shouted feeling a bit braver than before and she ran away.

"_And to think I even thought I loved you…I guess it was only a __**thought**__…"_

"Where am I already??? I know it was just a few steps backwards, but now I'm lost!?!?!?" Mikan said to herself.

"Dumb you Mikan! You're such an idiot! Natsume was right after all! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!" she continued cursing herself.

"KYA!" she screamed as she fell on the ground.

"I—tai… I can't move my foot. It hurts!" she said trying to get up but her efforts got her nowhere. She tripped over one of the tree roots, sprained her ankle and tried hard to get up. It hurt a lot and she was almost about to cry once more until…

"Oi… I told you not to return. See what happened?" A guy said emerging from the darkness of the forest.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan managed to mutter. He had in one of his hands Mikan's right sandal. Seeing the situation, Natsume carried Mikan pick-a-back style which made her blush profusely.

There was some time of silence between them as he carried her out of the forest. Until, Mikan kissed him on his cheek which apparently shocked Natsume and made him blush a little bit.

"Arigatou… Natsume."

"whatever."

"But you know, you're always there to help me in every danger… And I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

"A friend huh?"

"Yes, a friend. Don't you want to be my friend?" Mikan replied with a smile.

"You're kidding me…" Natsume said coldly.

"No! It's true… I want you to be my friend. And you'll protect me always… since before."

"Whatever."

"haha… It's a promise then! We'll be together forever!" Mikan said giggling.

"…"

"And I promise I'll love you forever… Natsume." She said in a very soft voice so that Natsume wouldn't hear. But he still got the message.

"Me too…" Natsume said in the same way.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing stupid."

"Oh, I thought you said 'two'…"

"…"

║**Flashback║**

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠__//≈.•.≈`_

║ **End ║**

"But now she has Ruka. Her whole world revolves around him. She already forgot about that… that… we'll be together…always…" Natsume thought as his heart was pierced. Despite Mikan's idiotic side and density, he has still loved Mikan ever since the beginning. He thought they had the same feelings, but he was proved wrong when a new student transferred to the school just a year ago. Ruka Nogi. Ruka and Natsume became really close friends and they told each other their secrets, as best friends normally would. Then he thought about the incident just before Mikan's birthday.

"But it was my fault from the start…"

║**Flashback║**

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠__//≈.•.≈`_

║ **Start ║**

"Ne… Natsume… I like… Sakura… I loved her from the first time I saw her smile." Nogi said half blushing.

"…" was Natsume's reply but his face was alarmed although no one had seen it.

"I plan… to confess to her tonight too. So, wish me luck okay?"

"hn... Yeah…" he said with a gentle smile on his face trying to support his best friend but it was just too much for him. **Too painful.** _Too hard to accept._ He just walked away when Ruka was called by Anna and Nonoko for their group project.

"I am still his friend right? I love her too. But…" Natsume thought while he was hiding behind a tree. Ruka apparently asked Mikan to accompany him to that side of the building. They thought they were alone, but they were unaware of the raven-haired boy listening to their conversation and getting hurt at every word.

"Sakura… I wanted to tell you…" Ruka's bangs were covering his eyes.

"eh? What is it Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"I… I love you Mikan."

"eh?" Mikan was dumbfounded after hearing Ruka's statement. She was in the state of shock until Ruka spoke again.

"Don't worry, you don't have to give your answer now… Just think about it." Ruka said with an accompanying smile. He invited Mikan to go back to the building but Mikan stayed put.

"Ruka-pyon. I think I… like you too…" she uttered. And with that, Natsume left, with a tear in his eye, for the very first time.

║**Flashback║**

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠__//≈.•.≈`_

║ **End ║**

"Mikan, who do you really like?" Hotaru asked Mikan. They were in Mikan's 3-star room, plainly painted pink.

"Who I really like? I like Ruka, and Natsume… But I think you know about what happened before."

"What happened before? You don't mean…"

* * *

**Nina:** Yey!!! New chapter done! I hope you still like my story even though it's kinda boring…

**Natsume:** Of course they won't like it! You told a lie here! I didn't cry!

**Hotaru:** You did cry. *shows him a picture*

**Mikan:** Awww… You look cute here Natsume! But why did you cry??

**Natsume:** Bakero! *takes the picture and burns it*

**Nina:** errr… I need suggestions guys! What do you want to happen next? Of course I already have my plot just tell me what sort of things you want to appear. Plus! I hope you can tell me how I could improve my writing! Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.

**Mikan:** 5 reviews guys!! Until Nina Updates!


	5. First Day

_A/N: Yay! I got those 5 reviews really fast! Ahaha!! It's my first time having 20 reviews for a whole story and I'm really thankful for everyone who took a short time to comment. It really makes me happy to see all those positive reviews and I hope there will be more to come! But I'm sorry for updating really late… there were just some things I needed to do and took a lot of time…I'm really sorry!!! Anyways, this is my New Year chapter. Hope you like it! Happy Birthday Mikan-chan! Haha! Enjoy everyone!_

_CHAPPY ROLL!_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 5**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║ The First Day ║…`**

"You don't mean…" Hotaru managed to mutter.

"Yes.. The day I tried telling him what I really felt. That was just… a few weeks ago?" Mikan replied her head faced down.

"I was hurt so much Hotaru. I never wanted to see him again… But now… I love Ruka… not him… but why… do I still feel that one part of me is still reaching out for him?" Mikan continued bursting into tears. She fell to the ground sniffing and continuously crying. Her best friend knelt down beside her and hugged her tight. She knew the reason why Mikan was like this. She let Mikan take out all of the sorrow she felt from her heart that day… the day Mikan was turned down by the only person she swore her heart to...that **was… **a long time ago…

_~;~\.~./`.~.`≈.•.≈\\⌠▪◊ ≈ .• .≈ ◊▪__//≈.•.≈`.~.`\.~./~;~_

Knock! Knock!

Mikan immediately stood up, dried her tears and opened the door. Koko stood at the door grinning widely.

"Natsume told me to give you these." Koko handed her a bouquet of roses then hurriedly went away.

"Natsume gave these?" Mikan asked herself. Hotaru went to her just to stare at the confused look on her best friend's face. In a few seconds the roses were scattered on the floor of the hallway as Mikan slammed the door.

"_There's no way… I could forget…"_

And Mikan's statement made her friend frown and worry about what will happen. After sometime of talking with Mikan, Hotaru waved goodbye and went off to research for her new invention. And now, Natsume happened to pass by Mikan's room and saw the roses that fell on the floor. He was hurt by this and at the same time mad. He was the one who picked the roses from Yuki's flower garden that is, after getting her permission. He even had slight cuts because of the thorns, yet he did it for Mikan. But it was, after all, his fault. He was the reason Mikan fell in love with Ruka, the reason why she cried for a long time and the reason she didn't accept the roses.

It was days before Ruka confessed. He already knew that Ruka had a huge crush on Mikan and he didn't want to hurt his best friend. That was why when Mikan tried to tell him she loved him, he refused.

Natsume faced the floor, gritting his teeth for his stupidity. He was a jerk not to have fought for his own feelings... He knew he was going to hurt her, yet he still turned her down.

"Natsume…" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Natsume turned to see it was Mikan at her door looking at him sadly.

"Mikan… I know that I've hurt you a lot before. I was an idiot to make you cry…"

"That time… Forget about it… I forgot about everything too… I actually wanted to thank you that time… because I found… Ruka…" Mikan said with a forced smile.

"You don't love him!!! He's not the guy for you!" Natsume shouted, shaking Mikan by the shoulders. Mikan released herself from his tight grip.

"Excuse me! Are you sure? He was there for me every time I was feeling lonely… and you? You just made me suffer!" Mikan yelled back.

"I'm really sorry… But I wanted you to know that, from the very first time we met… I fell… in love with you…" He said trying to hide his blush with his bangs. Mikan was apparently flabbergasted and shocked at what he said. Mikan never thought Natsume would feel the same way as she **did.** She raised one eyebrow and snickered.

"Hah… What a nice lie. Too bad you didn't tell it to me that time… Then I would have possibly believed you. I learned from that day Natsume. I learned a lot." She said and turned around.

"Sayona—" Mikan said but before she could say goodbye Natsume hugged her from behind.

"Please give me a second chance…"

"_No Mikan… Say NO! He has hurt you for the last time! Never let him do that again! You already found the guy for you who is Ruka… Don't let that guy—"_

"Fine… Today is January 3 right? Only until January 5… within that time, you have to prove to me that what you said isn't a lie…" and with that he pushed Natsume and slammed the door.

_~;~\.~./`.~.`≈.•.≈\\⌠▪◊ ≈ .• .≈ ◊▪__//≈.•.≈`.~.`\.~./~;~_

"What should I do? I don't know how to prove it to her. I'm going to court her?!?! NO WAY! I don't know how to do that. " Natsume thought until he came up with something… He took a piece of paper and wrote some words. He sealed it in an envelope then slid it under Mikan's door. Mikan stood up and took the envelope from the floor.

She read it… smiling all the while…

What I used to believe was wrong

And now I as try to write this song

I feel the feelings of the past still linger here

when you're near

So, wish on a falling star

Let me take you to a place that's far

Let me show you the way to who you are

Cause I still believe that we feel the same

Tonight

So, just follow me and go

Let me take you on a ride…oh oh…

Far across everything you never knew

Cause I will always feel this way for you

Forever

I know I was always been confused

But I'm hoping for this second chance

You might never even believe in me

But look in my eyes and you'll see

So, wish on a falling star

Let me take you to a place that's far

Let me show you the way to who you are

Cause I still believe that we feel the same

Tonight

So, just follow me and go

Let me take you on a ride…oh oh…

Far across everything you never knew

Cause I will always feel this way for you

Forever

Oh… oh…

Forever….

"Natsume composed this song? I wonder what the tune…is. But why… did he reject me in the first place? Stupid Natsume." Mikan said to her self while her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Eh? PS… Come with me tonight at 6:00 pm…" she said.

"6? Wah! 5 minutes! Wait… I should be mad at him right? But with am I all hyped up?" She asked herself but she shoved away the thought and just got her pink coat from her closet. She waited patiently until she heard someone knock. She opened the door and she thought that would be Natsume, but it was her bestfriend, Hotaru. She pulled Mikan and ran towards the back of the building.

"He told me to tell you to wait here…" and with that Hotaru left.

It was freezing that night and was to be expected because it was January. The stars were shining brightly and Mikan was amazed at them. The she heard someone singing. It was a very nice voice. The song seemed so familiar until she remembered it was the song Natsume composed.

"It's better sang than read!" she thought.

"Natsume? Where are you?" she asked no one in particular. She looked around until something grabbed her hand. She turned around to see Natsume with a small smile planted on his lips. He beckoned Mikan to follow him. He led her far from the building. Darkness enveloped both of them and if they hadn't held hands, Mikan would be lost. Until at last, Natsume stopped.

"This is my most favorite place." He said not taking his eyes off the scene before him.

They were standing on top of a cliff and the whole central town was seen from below it. The lights from the houses looked like reflections of the stars above the sky. Mikan was awed by the spectacular sight she was seeing.

"But why did you take me to a place like this?" Mikan asked.

"You'll see." Natsume said with a smile. The smile that everyone was dying to see. It was one of his rarest smiles that can make any girl faint. And Mikan just blushed when she saw it. Natsume pointed up at the sky.

"Just look up there." He said.

"eh?" She muttered while eyes followed Natsume's gaze. And at that moment a shooting star appeared. A lot more followed. The sky was filled with stars. A meteor shower was scheduled that night.

"It's pretty."

"Hurry up and go make a wish." Natsume said. Both of them closed their eyes and wished for the things they desired.

"_I hope Natsume is not lying when he said that he loves me."_

"_I hope Mikan won't reject me and accept me. I don't want her to die…"_

End Chappie!!!

**Nina: **phew!!! Another chapter done! Aaahhh…gomenasai my dear readers for updating really late. I got some over-the-vacation homework in Social Studies and I had to finish it! Sigh… I'm so tired I have no energy to even walk to bed. *eyes almost closing…*

**Mr. Bear: …*glare***

**Nina: **AHHHHH!!! *ran away really fast*

**Natsume: **Hey! I thought she didn't have the energy…

**Hotaru: **I don't care about that stupid author.

**Nina: **I heard that!!! (from the other side of the planet)

**Mikan:** err… 7 reviews until update! Nina also said after the 6th chap she might take a break for a while because of school. But she'll update too…

**Hotaru:** But the song she composed was kinda okay though... (Natsume got help from that Author... snickers...)

**Mikan: **see you in the next chapter!!!


	6. The Beginning of the End

_A/N: okay, although I have said before that I was going to throw this one out, but my nee-chan (minahoru) said that I __**have**__ to continue it. Mmhhh…Okay, so I decided to go for it. I didn't want to see her sad because all of her emoticons were either crying or frowning. Well, I dunno if you guys will still read it, but I'll still continue and hope for a better story coming soon~! I'm already done with the prologue. So I hope you'll be looking forward to it~! So now, I bring you, Chapter 6 of Beyond a Dream's Kiss._

_CHAPPY ROLL!_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 6**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║ The Beginning of the End ║…`**

"Natsume you're really OOC tonight." Mikan quoted after making her wish.

"Now what does that mean?" He replied looking at her with a slight expression of confusion.

"Haha. It means Out of Character dummy. It doesn't really suit you. You're not the type who would pursue a girl so much. It's scaring me." She replied with a small giggle.

"Hey who said I couldn't be a romantic type?"

"I like the normal Natsume…"

Silence followed until it was almost 8. The wind brushed across her hair. It was getting colder.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuuga… It was a fun night. I love the stars. But it's getting late I need to sleep. We still have those stupid classes tomorrow with Jinno-sensei." She said as she stood and left him in silence.

"If Mikan really did forgot her feelings about me, what would I do? What would happen to her? Tch. I wish someone was here to explain to me everything." Natsume stood and was about to make his leave when he saw the tall, raven-haired guy standing in front of him as he turned around.

"We meet again Natsume." He said in a very mysterious way.

"Natsume… My… future self. Now what are you doing here?" Natsume asked in a startled manner. To some extent at least.

"I'm here to say that someone really put the wheels in full speed ahead. Making it only a day left rather than the 3-day limit."

"And now who would do that?"

"Oh, just a teacher in the academy. The most harmless teacher you could think of. Anyway, I came to tell you about everything since they wouldn't say it to you. Mikan has in her, an alice that can wipe away the whole world. If she dies, and the bad guys get her alice stone, they will use it to make their realm of their evil and selfish desires."

"So I need to make her realize that I'm the one for her by tomorrow?"

"Or you can just kill her, or wait for her to die and get the alice stone and seal it away. But of course you would not want that right? We share our feelings Little Natsume." His future self said in a teasing tone.

"Big Natsume, I would never do that. I'd rather kill myself." He retorted.

"But that won't do anything good right? And oh, the real guy who casted the spell, Master as they call him, died years before the curse, so technically, someone is working for , the final battle is yet to come. Good luck. Little Natsume."

And Natsume's future self disappeared as he walked farther and farther away. Natsume contemplated at his words. It was getting a little bit more complicated. And Natsume thought and thought of a way to get Mikan back in his hands…

Meanwhile, Mikan did not really go back immediately to her room. She stopped by her best friend's room first. It was the room just beside hers. She came in happily and threw herself to her friend's arms. A bad idea. Hotaru pulled out a new invention of hers, a BAzooKA gun. It was 10 times better than the BAKA gun. It was 2 times more powerful and 5 times smaller. It can be used anytime, anywhere for anyone. And today was Mikan's lucky day to be the first to try it.

"Aah!!! Hotaru! You hate me so much do you? It hurts a lot!" Mikan screamed, putting her hands on her head and gently patting the part that got hit.

"It's your fault that you made me use it." Hotaru replied coldy. "So what got you in a happy mood? Natsume?" she continued. Mikan nodded as a brush of pink appeared on her face.

"Yes…" she replied sheepishly. "There's nothing wrong with that right? I mean… judging at how serious he was tonight…"

She paced around the floor and made her way to the window opposite of Hotaru. She leaned on the glass and stared at the stars.

"Hotaru…I guess I… still love him so much."

…◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙…

When everyone was already tucked in bed, a peculiar thing was about to happen. The future Natsume was indeed right. Someone was working for the mastermind. A girl met up with a teacher in the center of the academy.

"Sensei, are you sure Natsume won't kill me? Is this barrier going to work perfectly? Are there any other spells that can make time faster than that one? And will our Master really appear?" the girl asked endlessly.

"Oh just shut up Luna-chan. I know better than you do." He replied sternly. "Now, behave or I'll make a frog out of you."

The girl went silent. Everything was silent. Then, a gentle breeze, cooler than before blew at them. The teacher said, "It's time".

Three spells were used.

_Time, aureabus scandlum heirkill_

_Everything goes to your will_

_Prophesize make it today_

_Turn the wheels in disarray_

_Barrier, Helticum fulscius fershaine_

_Every little magic you gain_

_Lock it and make it void_

_Only for us avoid_

_Master, deathlicum helpisette elivup_

_To you everything looks up_

_From your grave you shall rise_

_And now give power to your guise_

And with that, all the hope of the world was pressed on to one person.

Natsume.

…◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙…

"Why didn't he appear? He's supposed to come out of his grave right? Where is he!?!? Where is the Master?!?" she said impatiently.

"Just quit babbling will you?" the teacher threw a scary look at the girl. "Just be good and do everything as planned. You keep Natsume-kun busy, I keep the prophesized girl."

"Fine, just make sure nobody can use their alices except for us. That barrier should be strong enough. Got that? Narumi?" She said in an adult tone. She was really as old as the teacher but she made herself a child again, as part of the plan.

"Hah. Fine. Just go and make sure she'll run away…"

…◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙~◙…

The gears of time turned faster, the magical barrier that nullifies any alice was about to be complete, and as for the Master, his day had just begun.

_END CHAPPY!_

_A/N: Okay… I hope you liked that guys… uhm… I really don't know if someone would still read this but I have hopes that someone might pass by it…^^ Anyways, I'm going to post my new story soon too~! Watch out okay? It's entitled "My Tutor: The Deviled Angel". I hope you'll look forward to it~! Okay… see you~!_

_Mikan: Whoophs! She nearly forgot about us._

_Hotaru: Maybe because she's got a high fever…?_

_Mikan: I'll take her to her room!_

_Natsume: 2 reviews or she gets burned…_

_Mikan: Of course he's kidding! (yelling from afar)_

_Koko: Since when did I get here? Oh! 2 reviews okay? _


	7. The Final Battle: Phase 1

_A/N: Wow. At least some people still care about my story~! Yey~! Thanks a million to my reviewers~! Comments make me happy~!!! ^^ And somehow, I got hyped up again because of you guys~! Yey!!! So now here's chapter 7 of Beyond a Dream's Kiss. _

_CHAPPY ROLL!_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 7**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║ The Final Battle : Phase 1 ║…`**

"I know now. He's the only one in my heart. But, am I… finally… the only one in his?" Mikan asked herself as she stared out her window. It was snowing today. The sudden cold made her shiver. She went to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. But she was still troubled over her question. She wanted to know the answer. She put on her pink winter dress. It was long enough to cover her knees and it was long-sleeved. It had a big belt in the middle and some frills on the collar, but it wasn't too much that she's look like a clown. But the long sleeves did not make such difference so she still had to wear her trusty, can-make-you-warm-whenever-needed coat. She put a pink scarf around her neck and breathed deeply. And she opened the door hesitantly; her mind and heart said it was the only way to go. To ask him once again.

"Luna-chan be ready. Commence the plan." Narumi said as he walked past Koizumi Luna. The new student in the academy.

"I know, I know." She replied gumpily and headed towards Natsume who was sitting on a bench underneath a big willow tree.

Natsume was determined to make the future change. To change the happy future that should have been Mikan and his. He was making something. The thing that Mikan wanted most before but was really hard to get. But now, he was willing to give it to her. Not afraid of the circumstances that must follow. If he had her, he'd have everything.

Luna approached him with a smile and asked him what he was doing. He never even looked at her to respond. Just cold dead silence. This insulted Luna very much.

"Hey, can't you hear me? Hah. I knew it, you're deaf. You're the blind deaf guy who had fallen in love with a very much useless girl. Hah. A bird-brained girl with the Academy's heartthrob… hah. Such a disgrace." She said in a rather annoying manner.

"Never speak about Mikan if you're just going to say lies." He glared.

"You can never do anything to me you bastard. Even if you try, you're just as worthless now as that bitch."

**A/N: sorry for Luna's words but that's her attitude~!!! I really don't say those words/ write those words just needed to put a bit more emotion into her… sorry again~!!! T^T**

"Okay, try me." He lit a fireball in his hand but in just a second it disappeared.

"What?"

"Oh, did you like our installment? Master gave us those spells."

"You're part of this scheme aren't you?"

"Of course. I love the prize at the end…"

~{░░░░░░░}~

Mikan walked across the pavement and passed by the two and returned a few steps back to see what was happening. She hid behind a tree near Luna and Natsume.

"Oh, I guess this is it." Luna said as she threw herself onto Natsume in a tight hug and pressed her lips onto his. Mikan saw this. Natsume was startled. Luna smiled with victory as Mikan dashed back to where she came from with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume asked Luna with a very very vicious look in his eyes. "I may not have my alice but I can still beat you up real good."

He punched Luna in the face as she fell on one of the rocks her head got a cut, and blood flowed but Natsume left. He ran to chase Mikan. But the last thing he saw was Mikan's scarf and the last thing he heard was his princess's desperate cry for help that faded all too quickly.

He lost the fight. He lost. He lost?

Luna, even though wounded, got up and laughed at Natsume.

"See. Helpless!!!" she laughed menacingly.

"Where did he take her? Where?" His eyes locked on Luna's. It was the very first time Natsume's eyes showed intense anger. He held her by her neck that she can barely breathe. He was seriously going to kill Luna if she hadn't spoken.

"He took her to the first place the full moon can be seen. The Encrypted Circle. It's quite popular so I assume you already know the way." She said trying to stop him from taking her life.

He let go of Luna and immediately went to Mikan's rescue. A knight in shining armor? Yes. He was the princess's prince.

~{░░░░░░░}~

"Sensei! What's the meaning of this? Narumi-sensei! It hurts!" Her eyes started to be filled with crystal tears. Narumi tied her hands and legs and threw her in the back of a big truck. He pulled out a new roll of masking tape from his bag and put a piece of it on Mikan's mouth. She tried eluding, but no good came from it. Narumi laughed in a sinister way, as his scary eyes stared at Mikan's distressed face. It was Mikan's first time seeing him this way. She had always thought of him as a good teacher. The sight of him slamming the door and permanently taking away the light of the world was scaring her to death. She prayed for someone to help her. No, not Natsume. Ruka would surely help her she thought.

The engine started and her long and bumpy journey to The Encrypted Circle had just begun. But she didn't mind being tossed around inside the truck. She already had so many pains that even the bruises she got from the ride didn't seem like something to be worried about. She thought of Natsume, the way he had fooled her once more. She thought of how Narumi betrayed her. She thought of how she could ever see her friends again. The warmth and brightness of the sunshine, would she ever experience it again? In the dark world she was in, it spelled doom. It was the end of her. Tears prickled down her cheeks as she continued to sway this way and that.

~{░░░░░░░}~

The truck made a complete stop and Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep during the ride but now she was awake as the door opened revealing Narumi's intimidating eyes. It was almost as dark outside as it is inside she thought. Narumi came close to her, peeled the tape of her mouth, which hurt her a lot, and he popped open a small vial, let Mikan drink it, making her fall into a deep, dark sleep.

~{░░░░░░░}~

Natsume asked Hotaru for help. He didn't have time for explanation though, he just paid her 500 rabbits for him to use Hotaru's teleporter. But it takes long to use the teleporter, plus it can't take you to a place in just minutes, it takes hours, depending on the place you want to go to. Encrypted Circle takes 3 hours.

"But it's perfectly safe, tested safe. Foreseen safe." Hotaru reassured him as he stepped inside the machine. The teleporter made seriously weird sounds as it dismantled Natsume's body into waves that could travel across miles in a much shorter time.

Natsume felt nothing. Nothing.

He arrived in his destination. The 3 hours felt only like seconds. He saw the empty truck as he proceeded to the circle. The Magic Circle. And he could no longer feel anything, just the urge to protect the one he loved. The only one he loved, loves, and will love forever.

_END CHAPPY!_

_A/N: okay~! Yey~! The final battle is kinda long so I will divide it in parts, I dunno how many parts though… I'm so glad to receive the 2 reviews so fast~! Thanks so much to:_

_**Vampireyuki**__: haha! You're good~! XD or was it totally predictable? ._

_**Anonymous: **__unfortunately no…this isn't the las chapter… ahaha~! (sorry for the sarcasm) anyways, I'm glad you liked it~! The story is about to end though…T^T but I still hope you'll tune in 'til the story's end!_

_So anyways, I'm going to be starting chap 8 tomorrow… haha.. don't worry, if I get lazy the chapter will be finished by 3 days, but if I put on all my efforts it can be finished in the same day! Well, I think I kinda improved on my description skills? Well, kinda… kinda…XD anyways… thanks again guys~! Also watch for chappy 8!_

**Koko: **I'm getting more and more lines in the special part here…

**Anna: **Shouldn't we be happy for being in here?

**Sumire: **That's because Nina chose the sub characters to take the special parts starting today.

**Nonoko:** Really? That's great!

**Anna: **Agreed!

**Koko: **Well, then, what do we do?

**Nonoko: **Let's check the script.

(everyone takes the pile of papers and skim through each one.)

**Sumire:** WHAT?!?!! These are completely blank!!! (in rage)

**Anna: **Sumire!!! Hold your horses!

**Nonoko: **uhm. There's a piece of paper here. It says Koko should read it.

**Koko: **Let's see. Uhm. Permy is a very stupid ugly girl and almost everybody hates her. There's a growing fanclub of "I Hate Permy" fans. I just recently became a member. Hahaha! Signed, Nina. P.S. I want 4 reveiws to update… thanks!

**Sumire: **Why… that… (Nonoko covers Sumire's mouth)

**Natsume: **They're no good in here.

**Mikan: **pffft. Hey 4 revs. Okay guys? See you in the next chap! Bye!


	8. THE END

_A/N: Yey! So…I decided to update my story before the start of our school year. And today's that day! Tomorrow's our first day of school and I'm so wretched by it. Ugh. Why did people even invent school?!?! Haha! Just kiddin'. But I hope that my miserable mood won't affect this chapter! Haha! Well, here's chap 8 of Beyond a Dream's Kiss. Enjoy! _

_CHAPPY ROLL!_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 8**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║ The Final Battle : Phase 2 ║…`**

THERE WERE NO STARS TONIGHT, JUST ONLY THE MOON SLEEPING SILENTLY ON THE CLOUDS.

"I'm glad you had time to come Natsume-kun. You can join me in wishing her farewell." Narumi announced, his voice echoing through the trees that surrounded the mysterious place. He had sensed Natsume who walked past the two big boulders which served as the entrance to a big garden full of dull, moss green plants. The garden was circular and crystal-like stones lined the span of the circle and at its center was a pole. It stretched high above the trees that it seemed to disappear from sight.

"Tch. It's very predictable when he said that the most harmless teacher would be taking part in this scheme." Natsume replied emerging from the shadows. He didn't forget to emphasize the word 'harmless' which made the teacher laugh.

"Look at her. She's pretty, popular, smart… powerful…" then he laughed. A horrid laugh. The same laugh when he finally got his hands on the poor princess. "And WEAK…A pity… such a pity…" His voice trailed off.

Natsume looked around hoping to see where the despicable teacher had hidden the girl he loved. He took a glimpse of everything, to the extent of the place where his eyes could possibly see. And there she was. Her hair tangled. Her face ashen. Her body weak. And how could she not be a pitiful sight? She was tied on the metal pole, unconscious. Natsume could not bear but be filled with rage inside him. And then suddenly… fire.

"Oh, did I say that I just got an erase alice from the master?" He sneered as he showed Natsume a purplish blue alice stone which he used to put the fire out. "You are powerless now. And I can say that we have claimed victory."

"But she's still not dead!"

"She will be, once the moon lights the pole, the alice stone would appear, and the body would disappear." Narumi turned around. His dark eyes focused on Natsume. But Natsume wasn't intimidated at all. He was devising a plan on how to handle their predicament. But his thoughts were interrupted by Narumi's sudden words.

"She's about to go. She could wake up but it's a one percent possibility. The potion is now taking control of her brain. And if she does wake up, she'll never remember anything. And that'll help a lot since she won't remember you, the one who's destined for her. Even if you escape with her safely, she'd still die of weakness and the stone would still appear here inside the circle. I know you know how this place works when some alice keeper who had already been here dies."

"I perfectly know that." Natsume snapped. He didn't have much time. The moon was about to light the pole. And he had no chance of winning against Narumi. If he could just get the necklace which holds the erase alice stone, he might have a chance. But it's going to drain a big part of his strength and his life. He had no other way of reversing Mikan's fate. She was already about to cross the fine line between life and death. But he still had one more mission other than his heart's. The mission to save everything, everyone from doom.

He's got only one chance. And he took it. Without warning he threw himself into Narumi's arms pretending to cry about how he could not save Mikan anymore and snatched the alice stone from the teachers neck.

He hated what he did. But it was the only way. The stone crushed in his palms as the teacher stood stunned at what the boy had done. And so his plan to roast the teacher in his fires had begun as raging flames circled Narumi and smoke filled the skies. He hurried to Mikan untying her and carried her like a princess.

Narumi laughed inside the engulfing flames. "Even if she wakes up… It's still the end!" He laughed again, the last of his words echoed through the woods and kept repeating. "the end… the end…"

Natsume ran to look for a hospital but they were in the middle of nowhere. The wind brushed across his face as he eluded some hanging branches of the trees. He used up a lot of power for the fires and his body felt weak. Weaker than when he was out during missions as the kuro neko. His time may have had come. And he was happy since he'd be together with Mikan. He accepted the fate.

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\//≈.•.≈`_

_CHAPPY ROLL!_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 9**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║ The Last Word ║…`**

He stopped at a big Sakura tree and slowly laid Mikan's back on its bark as he too sat beside her. It started snowing. This made Natsume laugh a bit. It was ironical that at that moment he laughed. It was the least thing to do in that situation. But still he did.

"The first time I saw you it was snowing. And now it is too." He looked up the sky. He was talking to this girl. The girl he should have fought for way back then. Even if it meant cutting ties with his best friend. "You know Mikan, there's a legend about the snow. You like legends don't you?" he asked her, but silence was her only response.

"When the first snowfall starts and your with someone you love you'd be together forever. I sound OOC again right. I'll… just sto—" He stopped not even finishing the word stop because Mikan's moved a little beside him. She opened her eyes ever so slowly and looked at Natsume. She smiled a bit. She said a word. Only one word and it meant everything for Natsume.

_"And if she does wake up, she'll never remember anything. And that'll help a lot since she won't remember you, the one who's destined for her…"_ He heard those words from Narumi. And even if the potion got into Mikan's brain, it never got to her heart.

"Natsume…"

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_._

_._

_._

_CHAPPY ROLL!_

_`≈.•.≈\\⌠_**Chapter 10**_//≈.•.≈`_

**`…║ The Epilogue ║…`**

HE DIDN'T DIE. SHE DID IN PLACE OF HIM.

The 10 years passed by swiftly. Nothing changed. But Mikan's presence was no longer there. They had gotten over it but they didn't forget her.

Natsume's only reminder of his princess were tiny orange stones. Those stones he had gotten from the circle. And he took care of them all along. Because Mikan was still beside him 'til the end. Nothing could keep them apart.

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka called out. "Are you sure you're going back?" he asked with concern. After the years he had accepted his bestfriend's love for the girl he loved before. He was fine with Hotaru. They were a perfect couple.

"Yeah. I don't want that these little stones would be my last memories of her." He said playing with the alice stones.

"Well, then. It's done Natsume. Go ahead." Hotaru said emerging from behind the curtains of a dimly lit room. Natsume walked across the floor, his eyes locked on the machine. If it was successful before it would be good now as well. Hotaru turned on the switch and lights flickered from the sides of the metal door. Natsume opened it and bright light filled the room. In an instant he was gone. The machine took him to the familiar place where things all began.

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

Underneath the Sakura tree was a girl. He brunette hair being tussled by the cool spring breeze. She was anxiously waiting for someone. Natsume walked past her and turned to a corner and stopped.

"Don't you ever hurt her again. Your life would be a complete mess if you don't follow your heart." He whispered to the raven-haired boy who happened to pass by the same corner.

"Tch. And who was that anyway. And why did he look like me?" the boy thought as he turned to the corner and saw the girl he loves silently waiting for him underneath the sakura tree.

"_Because you are me. I am you. I'm from your future. Don't make the same mistake as I did."_

Her auburn eyes lit it up with delight as he finally said it…

"I love you…"

Natsume smiled as he continued the boy's line. "Forever and always…"

.....

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_~THE END~_

_`≈.•.≈\\__//≈.•.≈`_

_....._

* * *

A/N: Phew. I was happy to have finished it before shool! School starts tomorrow! I'm I'm gonna wake up late cause of this! Anyways, hope you like the ending! I worked hard to conclude this but I still have a lot to go through to become a good author!

Thank you do much for those who supported my story and me all the way!

Special thanks to my nee-chan, Minahoru for always being there to cheer me up when I feel that my story's not good and for being there to help me fix some sentences. I love you nee-chan!

Thank you everyone for supporting me! 'til then!

~Nina

P.S. please to read my other stories and the "new" one entitled "My Tutor: The Devilish Angel"

I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it!

muwaah!!!

Bye…^^


End file.
